tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Race
The Great Race is the 2016 special. Description Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show, but the big engines only laugh at him. They say he's not strong or big enough to compete from the best around the world, but Thomas is determined to find a way. First, he tries to get himself streamlined, but the Fat Controller decides that it would better be suited for Gordon. Then, he tries to get himself repainted like a brightly coloured engine named Ashima, from India. His plans go horribly wrong. Thomas learns how to be himself when he finally discovers a way to compete. Thomas nearly gets to the show when Diesel threatens his chance once again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Winston * Victor * Diesel * Salty * Dart * Den * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * The Three Diesel Shunters * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Docks Manager Characters Introduced * Ashima * Vinnie * Frieda * Gina * Ivan * Raul * Yong Bao * Axel * Carlos * Shane * Etienne * Rajiv Edward, Toby and Daisy are also likely to appear. Locations * Island of Sodor * The Mainland * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Steamworks * Shunting Yards * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, James, Den, Harold and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer and Winston * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Dart * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tina Desai as Ashima * Rob Rackstraw as Axel and the Race Announcer * Robert Wilfort as a Judge * William Hope as the Docks Manager US * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Axel and the Race Announcer * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Keith Wickham as Den and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Dart * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Tina Desai as Ashima * Robert Wilfort as a Judge * William Hope as the Docks Manager Bonus Features *Four new songs Trivia * This special will be shown in select UK cinemas beinging on May 21st. * This special will introduce the most new characters to date, at a total of twelve. * This special will be released in the same year Flying Scotsman returned to service in real-life. * Tina Desai joins the voice cast. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** The first full appearance of Flying Scotsman in the television series, and his first appearance since the third season. ** The first appearance of Vicarstown station in the television series. Merchandise Gallery TheGreatRace1.png TheGreatRace2.png TheGreatRace3.png TheGreatRace4.png TheGreatRace5.png TheGreatRace6.png TheGreatRace7.png TheGreatRace8.png TheGreatRace9.png TheGreatRace10.png TheGreatRace11.png TheGreatRace12.png TheGreatRace13.png TheGreatRace14.png TheGreatRace15.png TheGreatRace16.png TheGreatRace17.png TheGreatRace18.png TheGreatRace19.png TheGreatRace20.png TheGreatRace21.png TheGreatRace22.png TheGreatRace23.png TheGreatRace24.png TheGreatRace25.png TheGreatRace26.png TheGreatRace27.png TheGreatRace28.png TheGreatRace29.png TheGreatRace30.png TheGreatRace31.png TheGreatRace32.png TheGreatRace33.png TheGreatRace34.png TheGreatRace35.png TheGreatRace36.png TheGreatRace37.png TheGreatRace38.png TheGreatRace39.png TheGreatRace40.png TheGreatRace41.png TheGreatRace42.png TheGreatRace43.png TheGreatRace44.png TheGreatRace45.png TheGreatRace46.png TheGreatRace47.png TheGreatRace48.png TheGreatRace49.png TheGreatRace50.png TheGreatRace51.png TheGreatRace52.png TheGreatRace53.png TheGreatRace54.png TheGreatRace55.png TheGreatRace56.png TheGreatRace57.png TheGreatRace58.png TheGreatRace59.png TheGreatRace60.png TheGreatRace61.png TheGreatRace62.png TheGreatRace63.png TheGreatRace64.png TheGreatRace65.png TheGreatRace66.png TheGreatRace67.png TheGreatRace68.png File:TheGreatRace69.jpg File:TheGreatRace70.jpg File:TheGreatRace71.jpg File:TheGreatRace72.png File:TheGreatRace73.png File:TheGreatRace74.png File:TheGreatRace75.png File:TheGreatRace76.jpg File:TheGreatRace77.jpg File:TheGreatRace78.jpg Promotion and Marketing File:TheGreatRaceUKDVDCover.png|UK cover File:TheGreatRaceUSDVDCover.png|US cover File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:TheGreatRacePromo2.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo3.jpg File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Ashima and Thomas promo File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.jpg File:WoodenRailwayAshima.png File:WoodenRailwayVinnie.png File:WoodenRailwayFrieda.png File:WoodenRailwayGinaPrototype.jpg File:WoodenRailwayDieselsinDisguise.jpg File:RaceDayDelay2016set.jpeg File:WoodenRailwayVicarstownStation.jpg File:Take-n-PlayAshima.jpg File:Take-n-PlayVinnie.png File:Take-n-PlayRaul.png File:Take-n-PlayIvan.png File:Take-n-PlayAxel.png File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.jpg File:TrackMasterFlyingScotsman.jpg File:TrackMasterShootingStarGordon.jpg File:TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg File:CollectibleRailwayYongBao.JPG Trailer File:The Great Race - Teaser Trailer File:The Great Race - Trailer External Links *http://www.awn.com/news/mattel-unveils-2016-kids-slate *http://mattelnews.com/emea/category/thomas-and-friends/ Category:Future Releases Category:Stubs Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases